


Before

by cathcer1984



Series: Sheriff finds Out [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Bottoming from the Top, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: What Peter and Stiles are doing before the Sheriff showed up.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sheriff finds Out [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539115
Comments: 6
Kudos: 365





	Before

**Author's Note:**

> Chronologically the first part in the series but written second. 
> 
> This is growing bigger than I thought after the first fic.

Stiles' head was tipped back in pleasure, he rolled his hips enjoying the feel of Peter under him and in him.

"You're so gorgeous like this sweetheart," Peter said reverently. "So willing and beautiful taking your pleasure from my cock."

"As- as if you aren't enjoying this too." Stiles gasped as Peter rocked his hips upward, a smirk on his handsome face.

Lifting himself up so only the tip of Peter's cock was in him Stoles raised his eyebrows and waited. His thighs burned and shook a little with the effort but it was worth it to see Peter moan, reach for his hips with clawed hands, his eyes bright blue and face wolfed out. "Please, baby," he slurs trough his fangs, "you need this as much as I do. Stiles, sweetheart, _please_."

"Knew I could make you beg," Stiles grinned triumphantly before slowly sinking down feeling every inch of Peter. "Fuck, you feel so good."

Peter sits up a little and slides his hands up Stiles' back to tug him down into a kiss. Stiles kisses him wet and slick and deep before gliding his lips along Peter's cheek, jaw and neck where he sucks and bites a large dark hickie.

Suddenly Peter freezes, Stiles notices from the lack of lazy thrusting. "Shit." Peter hisses. "It's your dad."

"What?"

They hear a knock and Peter gives Stiles a lingering kiss before Stiles shifts off him with a sigh. Peter gathers the bed sheet around himself and heads to the door almost tripping over Stiles' clothes and shoes trailing into the bedroom.

After a deep breath, Peter opens the door to face the Sheriff.

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm on tumblr](https://cathcer1984.tumblr.com)
> 
> If there's anything you want to see in this series let me know!


End file.
